


Glasses.

by thessbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Teenlock, Unilock, the destruction of innocent notebooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thessbakerstreet/pseuds/thessbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Trevor has lost his contact lenses and thus has to revert to wearing his glasses. Sherlock thinks they're cute. Victor disagrees. Obviously he just needs some convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisPeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPeep/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from [Cloversandchampagne](http://cloversandchampagne.tumblr.com) on tumblr.  
> Pointless eyeglass based fluff.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Another piece of scrunched up notebook paper hit the badly stained cream carpet with a quiet thud after bouncing off the edge of a metal paper bin to join the other fifty pieces of crumpled paper that currently littered the floor of Sherlock and Victors flat. Only six pieces had actually made it into the bin – evidently Sherlock wasn't a very good shot. He had been sitting tearing through notebooks like this for a little over half an hour now. It was a bit of an age old cliché but he was supposed to be writing one of his end of semester chemistry papers but kept finding himself completely stumped on what to actually write about. So he had resorted to playing basketball with paper and a bin. He wasn't really sure what that was supposed to achieve since the paper he was throwing didn't actually have notes on it, he did all his writing on a laptop, but he supposed it was the symbolic gesture of defeat that was what counted.

He was distracted from his paper wasting mid toss by the sound of a key clicking into the lock, finally signalling the return of his boyfriend to their flat. His boyfriend who he hadn't seen in over a week as he had been busy visiting family by the coast and leaving Sherlock by himself so he could drive him insane with boredom . Sherlock flopped back on the bed trying to hide his excited smile while listening to the loud dragging and thumping of Victor pulling his bags and suitcase across the floor and unceremoniously dumping them by their closet, and also waiting patiently for him to join Sherlock on the bed and provide some sort of distraction from his chemistry assignments. Over the years Sherlock had found that Victor was a highly effective method of procrastination.

“What on earth has happened to the carpet?, its covered in paper snowballs”  
Sherlock sat upright to tell Victor it was just the war casualties from his battle with chemistry and he would clean it up later when he instead froze. There was something new on Victors face.  
“Well what on earth happened to your face?.”

Victor looked puzzled for a second before realisation dawned and he reached a hand up to fiddle self consciously with the plastic rim of his glasses, looking down to his feet. They weren't even the typical, thin framed rectangular glasses that were most common amongst men Victors age but the thick framed, square, black, early NHS style specks you see on old men and ironic teenagers trying to make a statement. And they were adorable. Even more adorable when Sherlock realised each leg of the glasses had a hot pink stripe down the length.

“Oh right, these.” Said Victor, gesturing vaguely towards his face “I lost my contacts somewhere on the train up to my sisters and I don't get another supply till next week. They look stupid I know I'll...I'll just take them off being blind is probably better” Victor began to reach up towards his eyes to slip the glasses off. His face seemed to have more colour in it than usual and it was then that Sherlock realised with a grin that his boyfriend was genuinely embarrassed by his glasses. Sherlock couldn't remember the last time he had seem Victor so embarrassed like that in front of him, it just didn't happen any more at such a late stage of their relationship. But there he was, blushing! Blushing, and wearing dorky glasses! It was ridiculously endearing, Sherlock was definitely going to have to take some photographs.

“No, no, no keep them on I like them.” Sherlock said rushing from the bed and over to Victor, taking a hold of his hands to guide the glasses back on to his face. Victor raised a sceptical eyebrow but placed the glasses back on the bridge of his nose none the less.   
“I look like a middle aged librarian its awful.”  
“You look cute.”

Victors eyebrow managed to arch even higher, a feat Sherlock hadn't thought humanly possible.  
“I think if 'cute' is what you're getting from this then it should be you wearing these, because I sure as hell don't want to be”  
Sherlock simply laughed and placed a hand on either side of victor face, pulling forward so their foreheads rested against each other and he could close his eyes and simply breathe in the other mans presence.   
“They. Are. Cute”. He stated once more “A  little  bit librarian with the tweed jacket and all but definitely the hottest librarian of the lot. I bet you make all the other librarians jealous.” He punctuated his final sentence by pulling his face away from Victor and sliding his hands down to his waist, pulling their hips flush against each other which made Victor blush a second time but for an entirely different reason. Victor tilted his head as a devious smirk began to pull at the corner of his lips.

“If you feel this strongly about the glasses maybe I should just give up on the contacts all together”  
Sherlock laughed quietly at the idea, knowing that Victor would still probably rather wear a paper bag on his face than wear the glasses he was so obviously uncomfortable in, but he knew Victor was only humouring him. God knows he would have fun in the next few weeks trying to get Victor to wear them as much as possible though. If he could get him to wear them to uni he would count it as a personal life achievement.

His plotting was interrupted by the soft press of lips against his own, moving slowing to try and urge Sherlock to move his mouth in return. He of course obliged, sighing into the other mans mouth and trailing his fingertips back up Victors body to rest over his shoulder blades as he was pushed backwards, slowly and clumsily as their lips where still joined, until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he toppled backwards, dragging his boyfriend down on top of him.

They paused to speak only once.  
“Glasses can stay on?”  
“The glasses can stay on.”

Sherlock really did love Victor.


End file.
